


3 A.M.

by kayliemalinza



Series: Zombie Fluff [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crack, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James woke up to find a zombie on his bedroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several months after the first Zombie!Fluff story. Jack and James' relationship is pretty well established, and Jack has long since returned the gold to lift the curse.

James woke up to find a zombie on his bedroom floor.

"Jack?" he mumbled. "What are you—" he groped for the bedside clock. "It's three o' clock in the morning! On a _school_ night! What are you doing? And why are you a zombie?"

Jack scrambled up from where his tumble over the window sill had deposited him and pulled the curtains shut, making himself look somewhat human again. "I didn't get off work until ten, and it took a while longer than I thought to dig up the chest, and then the Pearl didn't want to start—I think she was upset about me getting dirt in her trunk again—but I talked her round and everything's alright, now. I think I'll get Will to check the transmission, though. You don't think there's a problem with the spark plugs, do you? That'd be easy to fix, but I just replaced them last month, and I shouldn't have to—"

"Jack."

"James," responded Jack, grinning amiably. There was a gap in the curtains, painting a streak of bone across his face. The grin was somewhat lacking in flesh at the corner.

James rubbed his eyes, wondering if it'd be ok to just go back to sleep and expect everything to be normal when he woke up. Unfortuntely, he suspected that if he fell asleep, Jack would crawl into bed with him, and that'd be hard to explain to his mother in the morning. "Jack, why are you a zombie?" he asked.

Jack's grin wavered for a moment. "I just felt like being undead for the night," he said casually. "A little walk in the pale moonlight. As a skeleton."

James raised an eyebrow. "And why are you in my bedroom at three o' clock in the morning?"

The moonlight slipped over Jack's face, onto his shoulder, then fell behind as he knelt on the bed and crawled up to straddle James. "Is there anyplace else you'd rather I be?" he asked.

James grunted, pushing Jack's wiggly fingers away from his waist. "Seeing as it's _Tuesday_ , I'd rather you were in your own bed, asleep."

James couldn't see anything with Jack blocking the light from the window, but he felt him sit back, trapping James' legs. The pout was a palpable presence. "You don't like me on Tuesdays?"

"It's a school night," said James.

Jack's voice crept further up the octave. "You don't like me on school nights?"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," James snapped.

"It's what you said!"

"It is _not_ ," said James, trying to toss Jack off his legs. Jack just twined his arms around James' neck and scooted closer, settling himself firmly on James' lap. James let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop being silly."

Jack nuzzled at his neck and face, lips disturbingly cool. "I'm not being silly, _you're_ the one who's being silly, luv, pretending you don't fancy me. Honestly, who else would become a zombie for you?"

"I didn't _ask_ you to become a zombie," James said sourly.

"But you _like_ it," said Jack. He clamped his knees on either side of James' hips and leaned far back, pulling up his t-shirt to expose his belly. James watched the progression of disintegrating skin and muscles, a crooked spear of moonlight sliding down until it erased a diagonal line from ribs to hip. Jack lifted James' hand to feel the raw divide of internal flesh and air.

"Jack...." This was highly inappropriate, it was a school night, his parents were asleep down the hall. James was exhausted and suspicious he was dreaming. Nothing for it, then, but to crook his thumb to stroke the twitchy slick of Jack's intestine. Jack released a wavery breath and leaned further back, his arms and shoulders slumping to the mattress. The moonlight shifted up. Flesh coalesced, and James' hand was part of Jack's body: organs pressing in at every angle, lukewarm veins indenting James' skin.

Jack shoved a fist into his mouth to stifle a broken moan. James grinned and flexed his fingers.


End file.
